


Third Time's a Charm

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grace Kink, NSFW, Possessive Sex, Primal Sex, Restraints, Smut, Wing Kink, mate au, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Gabriel unexpectedly comes to your aid and reveals a part of himself you never expected to see.





	1. Chapter 1

“What the  _ fuck _ ?  Y/N?”  Dean half-shrieked, half-roared as you were dropped unceremoniously at the foot of his bed.  You might have screamed, too, if your voice hadn’t already been so hoarse from doing just that.  Instead, your eyes went wide as you took in the state of dress, or  _ un _ dress as the case actually was, and three things happened at once:  

 

Dean moved so fast to cover himself that he kneed his lover square in the face, sending Cas sailing over the side of the bed.  

 

You saw parts of both men that were going to be as difficult to scrub from your mind as the last several days were.  

 

The lights gave a furious flicker overhead as the archangel responsible for the entire debacle graced you all with his presence.   

 

The rush of energy that accompanied Gabriel’s presence was disorienting, along with your sudden change in location, and you felt the world give a little beneath you.  It was a good thing you were already sitting down, your body completely exhausted and barely able to shoulder the weight everything began to catch up to you.  

 

_ Pain burst across your consciousness, pulling you back from the blissful darkness that had given you reprieve.  You blinked, vision clearing as much as it could.  You found yourself once again staring into several sets of black, soulless eyes, and you knew; you were going to die here.    _

 

“Is  _ this _ what you idiots have been up to?” Gabriel demanded, disgust contorting his features.  “Boning each other’s brains out?”

 

“ _ You _ !” Dean hissed, leveling a menacing finger in the archangel’s direction, and the only thing that prevented him from irrationally advancing upon the divine being was his modesty as he protectively held a pillow over his lap.  “I should have known you were behind this!”

 

“Me?” Gabriel gestured back toward himself.  “I’m not the one who sat at home diddling my boyfriend while I sent my friend to fight my demons.   _ Literally _ .”

 

 _You never should have_ _gone into that warehouse alone.  The entire thing had been a setup.  Not just for a hunter, but one with divine connections._ ** _For Dean_** _.   Which was exactly why you_ ** _hadn’t_** _called any of them, until it was too late._

 

_ You didn’t go down without a fight.  You managed to take down a few of them, but there were just too many.  The shackles they placed around your wrists were heavy, constricting your movements, though you managed to pick your way out of them and take out another two before they subdued you again.   _

 

_ They wanted you to believe you would pay for that transgression, but you knew they would torture you, regardless.     _

 

_ You debated praying for help.  You weren’t certain if the symbols on the walls and ceilings were a precautionary measure or for something more sinister.  You didn’t want to risk it, especially if that was their intention all along. _

 

_ “Pray all you want, little hunter,” one of them eventually taunted as he licked the blood from the corner of your mouth.  “No one can hear those any more than they can your screams.” _

 

_ In your less coherent moments when nothing but agony and desperation gripped you, you did pray.  At first, to Gabriel.  Then, to every angel you could think of.  It was clear they’d love to get their hands on Cas and the Winchesters, but eventually you had caved and called for your friend, too.  Even Chuck made the list, though by then you knew. If no one had come for you yet, they never were.    _

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak whatever brand of crazy that happens to be pouring out of your mouth right now,” Dean sassed back.  

 

You rubbed a hand over your face.  It was too much.  The yelling.  The anger.  If anyone had a right to be furious, it was  _ you _ .  You were the one that had been hung up like a piece of meat and batted around for someone’s personal amusement.  Not that anyone would have known it.  With a single snap of his fingers, Gabriel had erased all physical evidence that anything had ever happened, and your friends would have been none the wiser if he had decided to escort you to the front door instead of to ring side seats for your friends sexcapades.

 

The men continued to go back and forth, hurling insults and blame at one another.  You moved your fingers to the side of your head, a steady throb emerging as you fought the urge to join the shouting match yourself.  

 

“Y/n?”  Cas’ head appeared over the side of the bed. A line of red trickled down from both of his nostrils, though you imagined if he’d been human, he would have been covered in blood with how purple and swollen his nose already was.  The colors overtook your vision, drawing you back to that dark place you’d just escaped.  

 

_ It was clear they intended to prolong this, choosing their fists and blunt objects for as long as they could.  Strategically placed blows left your mind and body reeling while you were awake, something they did their best to make sure you stayed.  There was no way for you to tell how long they kept you conscious, only that the hours seemed to stretch on endlessly in front of you. _

 

_ It wasn’t until they started in with the knives that you discovered what your limitations were, along with a modicum of relief, as you finally blacked out hard enough so nothing could rouse you. _

 

_ The moment you opened your eyes again, however, the cycle continued.   _

  
“Hey guys?” Sam’s voice called down the hall.  His footsteps approached, heavy with purpose, and the arguing paused briefly as his voice grew louder.  “I just saw an article that says all of Jefferson City, Missouri is completely in the dark, and the power companies have absolutely no explanation for it.  Isn’t that where --”  His tall frame pushed through the door and he stopped short, eyes going wide.  He looked torn between asking what it was he just walked into and simply closing the door and pretending he hadn’t seen a thing.  

 

His gaze shifted immediately to you, most likely because you were the only fully clothed, non-murderous looking individual in the room.  “You’re back?”

 

“She took the Gabriel express,” Dean drawled, folding his arms over his chest.  “Let me guess: the archdouche is responsible for ruining forty-thousand other people’s night as well?”

 

_ The shift came so suddenly it was overwhelming.  One moment there was nothing but your torment and that thick, fetid, demonic presence oozing over you.  The next, there was a familiar chaotic buzz, so intense and overwhelming that you nearly suffocated beneath the emerging presence.   _

 

_ Darkened bulbs shattered overhead, followed by what sounded like every piece of glass blowing out in the building.  An unnatural breeze swept through the room like a cyclone, tossing about litter and knocking over leftover supplies left leaning against the walls.  Your body began to sway, your toes dragging across the cold cement floor.  The dimly lit lanterns scattered around the room surged to life before burning out completely, leaving you in complete darkness.  An eerie silence fell around you, one that left your ears ringing and goosebumps forming along your exposed skin.   _

 

_ A flash emerged, warm golden hues rippling out from beneath the shadows as something impressively large stretched across the room.  The glow touched something within you, sparking bright within your chest.  It stirred a myriad of sentiments, so many it was hard to tease them all apart, but one stood out amongst the rest, one that had slipped from your grasp over the last several days: hope.     _

 

_ Whatever it was, filled the entire length of the room, sweeping wall to wall.   It tapered on each side into a v-shape, and the way the contours arced suggested they could fill a space twice this size.  Metallic tips slowly melded into vivid, brassy tones, the colors as striking as the rich bronze they blended into the further up it went.      _

 

_ The rest of it began to take shape, gaining definition and luminescence as more of it appeared out of nowhere.  Even as the feathered texture came into view, you didn’t realize what it was you were staring at until you heard Gabriel’s voice cut through the silence.  “You boys picked the wrong woman to mess with.” _

 

“Dean,” Cas tried to intervene, blue uneasily drifting between his lover and his brother seconds before the temperature began to soar.  The air around you began to burn, as if every single molecule was being lit on fire.  The breathtaking colors that had been your beacon in the dark returned, though this time it happened so fast it nearly sent you sprawling to the floor.  His wings shot out in a brilliant burst, the tips crashing into the walls, slamming into anything that got in their way as they attempted to spread out to full span.  They rippled with what could’ve easily been his energy or his anger, whichever it was manifesting as tiny wisps of gold that licked up up over the edges like flames.   

 

_ His wings were mesmerizing, a thing of rare beauty unlike anything in existence, and you couldn’t take your eyes off them. _

 

_ Apparently neither could your captors.   _

 

_ “We - we didn’t know,” the one who’d just been working you over stammered, its eyes wide as he took in the impressive wingspan.  Its hands went up in front of him as it slowly began to back away.  “She wasn’t who we wanted.” _

 

_ “But she  _ **_was_ ** _ who you took,” Gabriel snarled.  “It’s her blood that’s all over you.”  His eyes glanced to the knife in the demon’s hand, amber igniting to a searing glow at the sticky layer that coated most of the long, serrated blade.   _

 

_ “ _ **_I didn’t know!_ ** _ ” It shrieked, dropping the weapon to the floor with a clatter.   _

 

_ His wings shot out to full length again, the feathers giving a sharp flutter before a blinding light engulfed the room.  You shielded your face, eyes shutting tight, against the increasing brightness.  A chorus of screams erupted, filling the room until your senses were suffocating beneath the intense burst of stimuli.  It only lasted a few moments, everything fading until you were left in absolute quiet. _

 

_ “Now, you do.”  Gabriel’s words sent a shudder down your spine.  His voice was calm, even, and deadlier than you’d ever heard it before.  When you opened your eyes again, you found all your captors lying on the floor, their eye sockets smoldering.  The room reeked of charred flesh, their skulls still smoking from whatever the archangel had done.   _

 

“Nobody move,” Cas warned.   

 

“Sure, act like  _ I’m  _ the screw-up here,” Gabriel hissed at Dean, his fingers emphatically jabbing at his own chest before he rounded on his brother.  “Like I’m a threat.  I’m the reason she’s even still alive.”  His hand whipped in your direction, though the gesture went unnoticed as you watched his wings give a haughty flutter, the bottoms of which passed so close to you you could have touched them.  If there was any danger, you were oblivious to it.  All you could think about was what would happen if you  _ did _ reach out for them? 

 

“Maybe if the rest of you could get your head out of your asses long enough to keep an eye on her, she wouldn’t have ended up in the hands of demons, being tortured for father knows how long  _ where even I couldn’t find her! _ ”

 

The entire building gave a rumble, drawing you back to what was going on around you.  You jumped as several alarms leapt to life, sending a chorus of ear splitting sirens through the halls.  It was almost as startling as being reminded of just what an archangel was.  Gabriel’s frame stood tall and proud, daring anyone to challenge him, not that anyone  _ would  _ if they had even a shred of self-preservation in them.  Not with the how much raw power was radiating off of him.       

 

You saw through the posturing, however, catching the tiny cracks in his mask that echoed in the darks of his eyes.  Your words were lost to everyone other than the two beings capable of hearing it over the god-awful din surrounding you.  “It’s not your fault, Gabriel.”

 

He froze, and never had he looked more dangerous than he did in that moment.  His eyes swung over to you and the wild burning behind his gaze shifted to something even more basic, something that made him seem cagey.  His stare pierced straight through you, causing your heart to kick into overdrive, your nerves frantically thrumming.  

 

Just when you thought you were going to pass out from the sheer intensity of it all, he vanished.  

 

You blinked, your mind almost unable to process the abrupt departure.  Even though you knew him capable of it, he’d never actually just up and disappeared on you before.    

 

The tension in the room began to lower as his presence dissipated, and it didn’t take long for the alarms to stop.  The silence that followed was thick, nearly deafening, save for the high-pitched ringing left behind in your ears.  Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before turning their attention to you.  You, on the other hand, were too preoccupied with the grave look on Cas’ face as he stared at nothing in particular.

 

“I need to speak with y/n alone,” he announced, his eyes swinging up to yours.

 

...

 

The last time you’d let anyone into your room, you’d been thirteen.  Your best friend had come over for the weekend.  You’d had plans to make it an all nighter, doing what most normal thirteen year olds who lived out way out in the country did with their friends: stuff their face, talk about boys, and watch teen heartthrobs all night.  Unfortunately, a group of vampires passing through your area had other plans.  

 

By dawn, she and your family had been dragged out through any available threshold - doorways, windows, even the bulkhead attached to your basement.  The monsters had made it into a game, heightening everyone’s fear with scare tactics and taunts, prolonging the terror, and making it last well into the night.  They saved you for last, and because of it, you were the only one left alive when a hunter named Eleanor caught up to them and drove them off. 

 

That was the last time you even had a room until you ended up at the bunker.  

 

No one had been inside this one.  Not Sam or Dean, or even Cas.  You hadn’t set out to make it your sanctuary; it had just happened, and somewhere along the way it had become an unspoken rule that this was your space and yours alone. 

 

The fact that your friends were awfully close to breaking it meant they were more worried than usual.

 

“C’mon, y/n, open up.”  When you refused to respond, Dean simply continued pounding on the door.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t know you needed help.  You know I’d never dick around if you were in trouble.”

 

You  **_did_ ** , which was why your most of your ire had nothing to do with that.  

 

“I’m not mad at you, Dean,” you finally answered, though you knew better than to actually open the door.   It already took a large part of your control to sound convincing, but your face was guaranteed to be at odds with your words.  

 

The truth was you  _ were  _ angry.  At them for hovering.  At the nightmares that robbed you of any rest and rejuvenation you could have found now that you were free.  At all the things you hadn’t known until you set foot in that warehouse.  At Gabriel for dropping you like a hot potato and taking off to only Chuck knew where.  The only thing that actually kept you from praying to him just so you could cuss him out was that that he  _ had  _ saved you and brought you home.  

 

Mostly, however, you were  _ just  _ angry.  

 

“I’m so sorry, kiddo.  It shouldn’t have been you they took.”  Dean’s emotions spilled over into his tone, causing it to roughen.  His guilt was palpable through the door, and it helped diffuse a little of your frustration.  

 

“It’s not your fault,” you said, letting out a slow breath through your nose.  It wasn’t anyone’s.  You didn’t have to go into that building.  You could have waited.  You could’ve called for help, but you didn’t, and the choices you made led you down the path you now found yourself on.   

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asked.  You appreciated the offer, even if it raised your defenses again, because what part of _you were in your room_ did they not understand?

 

“Shit happens.  There’s not much else to say.”  You could just picture the look they were exchanging as neither of them responded.  “I know you have to have found a case by now.  Don’t stick around on my account.  I’ll be fine.”  

 

“Cas is sitting this one out,” Dean said after a few moments, and from the shift in his tone, you couldn’t help but wonder whose decision  _ that _ had been.  Definitely not his.  If anything, he would want you close by so he could keep an eye on you.  “He’ll be here if you need anything, but still call us if you need to, you hear?”

 

“Save the chips and beer requests for the babysitter and use the batphone for everything else.  Got it,” you joked, for no other reason than to get them to move along.  “I just need to know which one of you is Batman, and which one of you is Robin.”

 

“I’m serious.  Call us.”  Dean’s tone left no room for argument, though it did lighten a little as he added, “And clearly _I’m_ Batman.”

 

Sam snorted.  “We’ll only be the next state over.  It seems like a pretty straightforward salt and burn.  With any luck we’ll be back in a few days.”

 

You could hear their footsteps begin to move down the hall, along with their voices.  

 

“So you’re Batman, huh.”

 

“ _ I’m  _ certainly not the boy wonder…”

 

You should have felt some amusement at the exchange before they moved out of earshot.  At most, you felt a slight dip in irritation as you were finally left alone.  

 

…

 

The peace you sought had been short-lived.  You found you hadn’t known what to do with yourself now that you didn’t have anyone pestering you.  You organized your room.  You made some lunch.  You did your laundry.  Your emotions, however, continued to run high, a constant grate upon your nerves that had tension pulling so tight within you, you were ready to snap at any moment.   

 

It didn’t help that you had so many questions rattling around inside your brain you could barely think straight.  Ones a certain angel had raised.  You reminded yourself it wasn’t really Cas’ fault.  While he had tipped you off to the significance behind it, he wasn’t the one currently throwing out his wings at every confrontation that arose.

 

You found your friend in the library, idly flipping through a large, dusty volume.  Blue drifted up over the edge of the book, a smile forming in greeting as you approached.  When you came within a few feet of him, everything changed.  He stilled, his features sobering as his eyes grew more appraising.  “You’re angry.”  

 

You pursed your lips, biting back on the snark that threatened to spill out through them.  Even if you hadn’t already been pissed, reading your mind was definitely a step in that direction.  

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, setting his book aside as you glared at him.  “I cannot help but detect that your limbic system is still in a state of hyperarousal.  It is a common response to the recent experiences you have had.”  He stood, bringing his hands up on each side of your head.  “May I?”

 

You weren’t sure what he was about to do, but you trusted him.  You gave a nod, closing your eyes as he placed his palms against your hair.  His fingers gently spread out, cupping around the back of your skull.  You felt a faint pulse sink down beneath your skin, penetrating your scalp and diffusing through your head.  The effect was immediate, the noxious, red haze lifting from your mind and chest, and for the first time since you escaped, you felt like you could breathe again.

 

“I have dampened the neurological activity in this area, which should temporarily bring you some relief,” he explained, drawing his hands back.    

 

The smile you gave him was the first genuine reaction, other than frustration or fear, that you’d felt in days.  “Thanks, Cas.”  

 

His lips pulled up slightly in response.  “Think nothing of it.”  They returned to a more neutral expression, however, as he got right down to business.  “Have you considered what we talked about last night?”

 

Oh, you’d considered it alright.  Considered how absolutely insane it all was.  Out of all the lore you’d read on angels (and there had certainly been  _ plenty _ ) never  _ once  _ had you come across anything about them taking mates.  

 

“To be honest, I don’t even know what to  _ do _ with that information,” you admitted, your uncertainty and confusion guiding your feet straight across the room to the shelf of decanters along the wall.  You were well overdue for a drink, but since you had been trying to avoid everyone after the whole bedroom fiasco, you hadn’t really had the opportunity to seek any out.  

 

“Why don’t you try talking to him?” The angel suggested, subtly shadowing you, his eyes watching your movements closely.  You resisted the urge to snort as you selected one of the darker colored whiskey options.  You couldn’t remember which container had your favorite, though at this point it didn’t matter.  Right now, you just needed something strong.  

 

You poured yourself a hefty glass, holding off a few moments longer to express your incredulity.  “Have  **_you_ ** tried talking to him about anything remotely serious?”    

 

Cas’ eyes narrowed, less because of your words and more on the way you quickly downed half the drink in a series of large swallows.  “Might I suggest you start by inviting him to your room?”  

 

You sputtered, inhaling the liquid in shock.  Your eyes teared up at the swift burning that spread down your chest and up into your nostrils.  Your friend took the opportunity to remove the cup from your hand as you tried to clear your airway and catch your breath.  

 

You were going to have to skip the glass and head straight for the bottle if  _ that  _ was going to be your game plan. 

 

“It’s unusual for an angel to fully bring their wings into this plane.  It may make us seem intimidating, but what it really does is make us vulnerable.  It takes great trust, affection, or, as we’ve discussed, very specific intent.”  He set your drink high up on a shelf, well out of your reach.  “He’ll need to know you’re willing to expose yourself in the same way in order for him to show them again and make his intentions clear.”

 

You had just finished drying your eyes on your sleeve when they widened.  “Woah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Before now, Gabriel hadn’t even shown the slightest interest in you romantically, not to mention you still hadn’t a clue what mating entailed.  

 

“You should tell him if you are not interested.  Allowing him to make repeated displays is ill-advised and cruel.”  Cas’ look turned chastising, and you felt your defenses rising.  Was he implying you were jerking his brother around now?    

 

You brought your hands up in front of you in the shape of a ‘T’.  “Time out.  Can we just pause for a minute?”  Because you were still stuck on the part where Gabriel might actually have feelings for you.  

 

“Please forgive my tenacity on this issue.  It has been a long, long time, since my brother has displayed his wings for anyone.”

 

He was baiting you, you were certain of it.  You chewed at your lower lip, trying not to feed into it.  Only how could you  _ not _ when that kind of information was being dangled in front of you? Gabriel could talk for hours about anything.  Candy, TV shows, music, historical events, but  _ his _ past was not among the topics about which he’d ever volunteered information. 

 

“How long?” You found yourself asking, and the small smirk that played at your friend’s lips suggested he was, indeed, playing you.    

 

“Centuries.  Maybe longer.  He does not often have the desire to mate.” He caught the question in your eyes and added, “Historically, it has not ended well for him.”

 

You felt a tug within your chest at the thought of even more relationships in Gabriel’s life ending in sorrow or betrayal.  Was the latter even a possibility if one mated with an angel?  Cas had mentioned it involving a connection, but what kind?  And could they mate with anyone?  Was it possible to get swept up in a moment and show them even if there was no actual intention to take it further?  

 

There was so much you just didn’t know.  

 

“If you’d just let me answer your questions, you might find things to be less complicated than you think,” he persuaded.  “Though it would be helpful to have some background information so you know what it is to ask.”

 

You sighed.  As interested as you were, you’d prefer he just hand you a book so you could go take a bath and relax.  On some basic level, you were still out of sorts.  You could feel the tension lingering in your system, even after whatever Cas had done.  

 

“I’m not sure I’m up for a long conversation,” you told him, feeling a tiredness creep in now that you didn’t have your anger sustaining you.  

 

“I just need 1.7 seconds of your time,” he assured.  Confusion knit across your brow as he raised his hand to your temple.  Before you could ask what he was doing, he gently tapped, sending a dizzying rush of energy careening through your mind.  The wiring in your brain temporarily short-circuited, and you shook your head trying to get everything back online.  

 

_ Holy shit. _ **** For moment you could only stare at him, wide-eyed and utterly speechless, as you tried to process the newfound information that seeped into your awareness.

 

Cas’ lips twitched.  “Now, where would you like to begin?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don’t know what to expect from Gabriel now that you know about mates, and despite Cas’ attempt to help, nothing could prepare you for what happens when you invite the archangel over to talk.

You couldn’t believe you were doing this.  

 

You paced around your room, your eyes giving everything a once over for what had to be the twentieth time.  You didn’t use the space much so you kept it pretty clean, but the moment you considered bringing anyone, especially Gabriel, into it, everything changed. 

 

You supposed everything was going to change regardless of where you spoke with him.  

 

Were you  _ really  _ going to do this?

 

Despite Cas planting an encyclopedia of angel mating rituals and its history inside your mind, it was clearly only an abridged version.  

 

_ “The simplest explanation is that It’s a process; one that can be stopped at any time.”   _

 

The angel’s voice pushed back against your reservations.  To be honest, they had less to do with starting anything and more with you having to face your feelings for the archangel.  

 

You’d been aware of them for awhile.  It was hard  _ not  _ to feel something for the smartass.  With most people it tended to be  _ frustration _ and  _ fury _ , but you found yourself leaning toward fonder sentiments.  You had tried to resist his charm and attractiveness, but there were so many other things to admire.  What really had you hooked, though, was how easily he could make you laugh.  There was far too little joy in the life you’d chosen, and often a small chuckle or a smile could go a long way.  

 

You’d had so many questions about mates, though most weren’t meant for the angel in front of you.  The problem was, you knew Gabriel well enough to predict he’d never answer any of them.  He might throw you bone and answer  _ something _ , but anything meaningful would be glossed over with a sassy remark or waggle of his brow.  

 

Then again, that was exactly what your relationship was based on: dancing around truths, toeing lines, avoiding anything that could disrupt whatever it was that you did in each others presence.  Flirt.  Eye fuck.  Everything but actually make a move, mostly because you were too scared you were wrong about it all and would end up chasing him away.  

 

Now, you were considering inviting him into your most private area to ask to touch parts of him that didn’t see the light of day for centuries, fully knowing he could still reject you.  

 

_ Knowing nothing was ever simple when it came to celestial matters, you pressed him. “And what’s the  _ **_actual_ ** _ explanation?” _

 

_ “It would take me at least 23.265 hours to explain the ritualistic aspects alone, and another forty-seven days to begin to cover the complexity of the connection it helps form. The details aren’t as important as understanding that despite all that, nothing is permanent.  The entire concept is based on choice and consent, and either partner can end it at any time.” _

 

All your previous fears and uncertainties must have shown, because your friend had gone on to reassure you that this was one of the few things in existence Gabriel wouldn’t make a mockery of.  You might have balked at that except you’d seen just how humorless both situations had been when he released his wings.

 

_ “We often take great care when showing someone the first time.  Everything from the exact moment to the location is greatly thought out and very private.  Normally, they are only for the intended as a display of our intent and interest.  It also gives us insight on whether it is wise to invest ourselves further, emotionally. Despite being able to reverse it, it is a difficult and often painful process for us.” _

 

_ You took a moment to consider Cas’ words.  “But I’ve never seen Gabriel’s wings before last night.” _

 

_ The angel’s lips grew thin.  “Then he should have showed them to you long before now, because that was him clearly marking his territory.”    _

 

Of course, Gabriel could never do things the normal way.

 

_ He started this _ , you reminded yourself.  He had taken the first step, intentional or not.  You could at least take one of your own.  Even if nothing came out of it.  Even if he changed his mind.  At least you would know.  

 

Besides, you had to at least talk to him.  As skilled as you both were at the art of denial, there was no ignoring  _ this _ .  

 

Your eyes swept around your room one final time.  You’d cleaned and straightened every surface, and your heart picked up when you realized there were no more excuses for you to put this off.  You began to fiddle with one of the rings on your hand as you took a deep breath.  

 

_It’s just Gabriel_ you reminded yourself.  

 

Just Gabriel, an archangel, who happened to have a long list of failed relationships stemming all the way back to the beginning of time, and who clearly had no idea what he wanted from you.  

 

No pressure or anything.  

 

“Um, Gabriel…” You began, suddenly stopping as you realized you had no idea what to say.  Should you ask to talk?  Should you play it casual and ask if he was busy?  

 

Thankfully, you didn’t need to decide.  The sound of his name was closely followed by that familiar fluttering that announced his arrival (when he felt like announcing it).  A moment later he appeared, perched casually on the edge of your bed.  

 

“Hey sugar plum,” he greeted, his features bright with curiosity.  “You rang?”  

 

“Hey,” you replied.  He looked up at you, his gaze appraising, and you felt your pulse stutter in response.  You always wondered how much he could hear from your mind and body.  It was the one thing he remained a perfect gentleman about, never teasing you or giving any indication if he ever picked up on your thoughts and responses toward him.  You’d grown so comfortable because of it you often forgot about his abilities.  

 

Your sudden, acute awareness of them only had your nerves rattling through your veins.  

 

He stood up and cocked a brow at you, sensing  _ something _ .  His lips maintained that small, enigmatic curl they always had and he finally tore his eyes away as they scanned your room.  You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, watching him turn in a slow circle.   

 

“I have to say, I expected there to be more…”  He paused, snapping his fingers a few times as if searching for the right word.  

 

“Decor?”  You guessed.  The walls were pretty bare, with only a few random pieces of outdated art that had been leftover from the previous occupant.  

 

“Toys.”  His head snapped back in your direction, brows giving a playful bounce.   “Why else would you want us all to stay out?”

 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes.  Of course that’s where his mind would go.  “I keep those in the walk in,” you said, gesturing toward the corner closet.  He glanced in its direction, a mischievous glimmer entering his gaze, and for a moment, he looked as if he might actually go and check.  The thought had you panicking, considering that really _was_ where you kept your personal items, though it was nowhere near the collection he’d envisioned.  

 

He gave you sly smirk before turning his attention toward your dresser.  “So… to what do I owe the privilege of being the first to set foot in your humble abode?”  He questioned, casually sauntering over to peruse the items you had laid out.  

 

“I wanted to thank you for saving me.”

 

“Thank me?  Or _thank_ me.”  This time when he turned he gave a full waggle of his eyebrows. his lips curving smugly.  You went back to fiddling with your ring, your wit abandoning you beneath his piercing gaze.  You fumbled for a response, almost panicking when you couldn’t hold up your end of the bantering because he would _definitely_ know something was up if you became tongue-tied.  

 

His eyes once again paused on you, and you watched his forehead give a small crease as if confused.  

 

“You know, they have greeting cards for that,” he said dryly, turning his inspection away from you back to your bureau.  “True, Hallmark isn’t quite up to par when it comes to  _ your  _ life, but I’m not picky when it comes to adulation or ego stroking.”  

 

He halted, his fingers drumming along the wood before he gave you an incredulous look.  “When is the last time you bought yourself anything that didn’t fire projectiles or have the potential to eviscerate someone?”

 

What in his father’s name was he talking about?  

 

Gabriel held up one of your ancient hair brushes.  Half the bristles were broken or missing the rubber tips, and the color had long since worn away along the handle in the shape of your fingers.  

 

“Just - forget about the hair brush for a moment,” you told him, trying not to let him sidetrack you.  

 

“Ok,” he agreed.  “But we _are_ having a conversation about these hair ties.”  He held up a handful of black bands that had long since snapped from overuse.  You’d simply tied them back together for a quick fix, continuing to use them because the only thing you really cared about was that they could keep your hair out of your face long enough not to get killed.  

 

“You realize these are like two bucks at Walmart, right?”  He added.  

 

“Gabriel, just  _ listen  _ for once.”.  He immediately dropped the ties, hands going up in front of him as he made a face that said  _ t _ ouchy.  “I want to talk about what happened.”

 

“What’s there to talk about?”  He shrugged, turning his back to you as he continued to amble around your room.  “You got in over your head.  I’m the only one smart enough to know you’re even in trouble, and I earn the hero award, yet again.  You’re welcome, by the way.”  He winked at you as he passed, continuing on toward the opposite side to inspect the large bookshelf you had filled with various objects and volumes.

 

You grimaced, your anger surging back to life in response to his ambivalence.   _ His father _ you reminded yourself.   _ Kali.  Lucifer.   _ And who knew how many other names belonged on that list.  He was likely just as terrible as you were with all this.    

 

“Gabriel, you showed me your wings.”  You kept your voice as even as possible, afraid that any sort of intonation might make him defensive, or worse, skittish.  His steps halted as he reached the center of the room, but he didn’t turn around.  His shoulders became uncharacteristically tense and for a moment, you were afraid you’d jumped into things too quickly.   

 

“... Did you like them?”

 

Did you  _ what _ ?  You blinked, caught off guard by the sudden lack of deflection.  “I - I mean it’s hard to say.  Both times, I was a little  _ traumatized  _ when you pulled them out.”  You couldn’t help the sarcasm from bleeding into your words.  You weren’t sure what had been worse: the nightmares of your torture, or of living with the knowledge of which of your friends held what titles in the dick department.  

 

A weighted silence fell between you, and for a moment you worried you might have made a mistake in getting snippy with him.  

 

“Would you like to see them again?”  His voice broke through the tension, his tone was much like your initial one: neutral, void of any emotion.  

 

“Yes,” you answered, a little daunted by the thought that this was actually happening.  “I would like that very much.” 

 

He turned, an unusual smile gracing his features.  This one held no hint of mischief.  It wasn’t overflowing with that overly smug confidence.  It was simple.  Honest.   _ Genuine.  _  And it made your stomach flutter in a way you hadn’t felt since you were girl.  

 

“Close your eyes,” he commanded.  Without hesitation, you did, anticipation zinging through your system like tiny bolts of lightning.  You were going to get to see them again.  Alone.  WIthout anything looming darkly over your head to distract you.  

 

A faint breeze stirred around you, warm and soft, caressing over your skin until it filled the entire room.  It brought with it a tingle that settled across the air.  The searing quality from before was absent, replaced with something indescribable and wholly beyond your understanding.  His presence soared around you, captivating your senses, sighing across them, until there was nothing but his presence registering.  You inhaled, the scent of him exotic and familiar, all of it enticingly overwhelming in so many ways.  

 

A loud rustle pulled you back from the brink, reminding you to keep breathing, and without thinking you opened your eyes.  It was just in time to catch the spectrum of warm, metallic colors billowing across the space in front of you as the edge of his wing unfurled into existence.  The sheer presence of it so close to you stole you breath, and it felt like the world around you ground to a halt.

 

You felt the knowledge Cas had planted stirring again, whispering through mind.   _ If you touched them, you would know.   _ The what or why remained lost, but it didn’t make a difference.  Once the notion was there, it melded with your curiosity until it grew into a driving urge that couldn’t be ignored.  

 

Unbeknownst to you, Gabriel’s was watching you closely, absorbing every detail of your reaction.  “Would you like to touch them?”

 

If you hadn’t known better, you would have sworn he’d peeked inside your mind.  Yet, this was how it was done.  He presented, offered, and waited for you to accept or reject.

 

“Should I buy you a drink first?”  You teased, trying to cover the way your nerves were somersaulting through your stomach.

 

He smirked.  “Maybe later, sugar snap.”  He moved the right one closer to you, placing it just within your reach. “Go ahead.  It won’t bite.”  

 

Tentatively you reached forward, your fingertips brushing along the center.  It was soft and warm like fresh cotton candy, the texture beneath your fingers at odds with the ones being seen by your eyes.  “They’re not fully here,” you realized, and from the corner of your eye watched as he shook his head.   

 

“There aren’t many circumstances in which we bring them completely on this plane.” 

 

Your hand stilled and you glanced up uncertainly.   “Does it hurt to have them touched?” You had no idea how sensitive they might be or how fragile.  What if you did something to harm them? 

 

He smiled at you and for a moment you forgot about your worry, warmth blossoming in your chest as his dimples appeared.  “No, cupcake.  You’d need some assistance to actually be capable of hurting them.”  

 

At least you didn’t have to worry about  _ that _ **.**  Just the eight hundred other things that could potentially go wrong, and the fact you didn’t know what seven hundred and ninety-four of those things actually were.  You turned your attention back to the majestic display in front of you, though as you continued your exploration, you began to feel anxious.  The silence became heavy, almost oppressive as you tried to figure out what exactly you were supposed to be doing. 

 

“Tell me about them,” you said.  Sam and Dean could never understand how you could stand listening to him prattle on for hours.  Even you didn’t understand why you found the sound of Gabriel’s voice relaxing.  It just resonated in a way others didn’t.  

 

It didn’t hurt that it could also be sexy as hell.  

 

“Well, right now, they’re more of an illusion of themselves, sustained by the energy I’m pulling through at just the right frequency to allow your eyes to see them.  But their essence is there, which is why you can feel them.” 

 

“Is this still ok?”  You asked, noticing the way he paused when you let both of your hands delve into the ocean of feathers in front of you.    

 

“Yeah,” he quickly assured.  “Just trying to find something that isn’t a mind-numbing anatomy or history lesson and guaranteed to have you out in under ten minutes.” 

 

Well he didn’t have to worry there.  You had plenty of questions.  You took a small step to your left, stretching up to smooth a hand over the bronze row of feathers near the top.  

 

“Are all angel’s wings the same color?”  

 

“That is an excellent question,” he perked up, his ego drawing him up to full height and radiating down through his feathers in a quiet rustle of energy that tingled when it passed through your fingers.  “The short answer is _no_ **.**  The magnificent display you see in front of you is indicative of Heaven’s highest, and finest rank.”   

 

He spread his arms out in a wide, all-encompassing gesture.  His wings gave a little shake, pride causing them arch so they could unfurl to full length.  The movement displaced your hand, and it was like tiny tufts of clouds were slipping through your fingers as they shifted closer to the bottom row of feathers.  

 

His breath suddenly hitched and you both froze.  Your instinct was to immediately pull back, but another part of you didn’t dare move.  “You’re ok,” he reassured despite the stiffness creeping into his voice.  “It’s just been awhile since they’ve been touched.”  

 

_ “How will I know if it’s going well?”  _

 

_ There was a twinkle in blue as Cas smirked.  “Believe me, you’ll know.”   _

 

You should have been more specific.  What you really wanted to know was: what were the signs you were starting to crash and burn?  Your nervousness kicked up a notch, bringing with it a flurry of what ifs.  What if you were doing it all wrong?  What if you screwed up?  What if you were so terrible at it Gabriel decided he’d made a mistake?

 

“Do you want me to stop?”  Your confidence wavered, and your voice came out more reticent than usual.

 

“Do you want to?” He shot back.  

 

What the hell was it with angels and their inability to give a straight answer?

 

“Look, it’s no icing off my cake if you’re bored already.”  That careless veneer was slipping into place, and you didn’t need any special information to know  _ that  _ was a step in the wrong direction.  

 

Every sign you picked up on suggested stopping was  _ not  _ what he wanted, but he also didn’t unwind, leaving you caught in limbo.  A sudden thought entered your head, the faintest trace of pink coloring your cheeks.  “Is this the same as me sticking my hand up your shirt and just feeling around?”

 

He immediately chuckled, the tension finally releasing.  “Not quite, kid.  Really, it’s ok.  Explore to your heart’s content.”  

 

He lowered his wings again, allowing you to place your hands back along the upper section where the copper just began to blend into bronze.  You kept both of them there this time, shuffling sideways at a much slower pace.  “So only archangel’s have wings like this.”  

 

“Mmmmm, kind of.  Gold tends to be our primary color, but it’s also influenced by our grace.  Michael’s and mine are the most similar, though his tend to be a little more  _ pristine _ .”  You weren’t sure what he meant by that, but the scorn that colored the final word prevented you from asking.  

 

“Raphael’s tended to be a little more ruddy and muted.  Standing in my older brothers’ shadows was always still a little too much spotlight for him.  If he had his way, he’d be all the way down in the orchestra pit.”  He began to sway a little, that manic energy of his overflowing the closer you got to where he was standing.  “And Lucifer’s…”  He let out a whistle.  “He had the most beautiful set of all until he went all Palpatine on us and lured Adam and Eve to the darkside.  I imagine those babies would be looking a little more hellish these days…”

 

You became distracted by the way the warm hues flared to life, a faint glow enveloping your hands.  It wasn’t like before, where it was one solid light.  This time it ebbed and flowed, like soft, luminescent waves drifting towards shore.

 

“... and don’t even get me started on what a Cupid’s look like.  My Father must have been in the middle of creating some powerful psychedelics when he came up with those things.”            

 

You paused, your head looking up from the sea of shimmering feathers when you realized he was closer to rambling than conversing.  “Are you nervous?”

 

“Me?   _ Nervous _ ?”  His face turned slightly to look at you from his peripheral.  “Sweetheart, have we met?”  You chewed on your lower lip, unsure if you should say anything about what you already knew, and the gesture had his head turning fully.  “Why?”  

 

His stare was unyielding, and you had a feeling if you didn’t tell him, he might actually start digging around in your head to find the answer.   Feeling caught, you blurted, “I know about mates, Gabriel.”

 

Everything stilled for the briefest moment, that cagey look from the night before returning.  After a moment, a sarcastic smile graced his features.  “Once again, my family just doesn’t know when to keep their big mouths shut.”  He let out a loud sigh through his nose.  “So.  Good ol’ Cassie boy spilled the beans.”  While he didn’t sound surprised, he also didn’t sound pleased.  “What else did chatty Cathy mention?”

 

You held back a snort.  “Chatty Cathy is the  _ only  _ reason you’re even in my room right now.”  You glanced up at him, your own stare now just as tenacious as you felt some of your previous irritation return.  “Were you ever going to tell me?”

 

His lips went thin, a defensive edge entering his tone. What struck you the most was the way his eyes dodged yours for a moment; the way they flashed back up with chagrin softened his look . “I was working on it.”  

 

Now you knew; none of this was planned.  In both cases, he’d lost control.  Part of you wanted to be angry at him still for up and leaving without any explanation, and for likely being nowhere near telling you anything about mates or his feelings for you.  Yet, you couldn’t.  

 

_ “How many times has he mated, Cas?”  You probed, your curiosity practically in overdrive.   _

 

_ “Successfully?  None.  Though to my knowledge he has tried twice.”    _

 

“So.  Cat’s out of the bag.”  The way he left the announcement hanging between you made you wonder if you were supposed to respond.  Instead of saying anything, you went back to examining his wings, very aware of how antsy he was growing.  He stretched up on his toes, dropping just as quickly back down.  He then snapped with each set of fingers before bringing his palm down against his other fist.  

 

He repeated the anxious movements as you began to shift your focus from the wing itself to the way it felt.  You loved the way the feathers whispered through your fingers, the sensation ever changing, and you became lost as you switched to running your hands down the length of it as you moved.  Sometimes it had a light, airy feeling, and other times it seemed as smooth and soft as velvet.  You drank in every different texture as he continued to speak.  

 

“And you’re not freaking out, so I can - I can only assume you’re not opposed to the idea of us being -- more than -- what we,  _ ah,  _ are.”  

 

You could tell you were distracting him, and you were starting to get the impression it wasn’t in a wholly wholesome way.  

 

_ Cas you sly sonofabitch.   _

 

When you moved further inward, you hit a spot just beneath the main arch.  He rose up on his toes again, though this time it was to shy away as both wings gave an involuntary shake.  He tossed you a crooked smile over his shoulder.  “Sorry.  That parts a little ticklish.”  

 

You blinked, the notion of him being ticklish anywhere catching you by surprise.  It made him seem less daunting, and as a sheepish indent forming in his cheek as if he’d just revealed some great weakness, you couldn’t help but think how adorable he looked.    

 

“Don’t worry, your secrets safe with me.”  You winked at him, waiting for him to relax before resuming several inches away from that particular spot.  “And considering you’re even in my room right now, I’d think the answer to that would be obvious.”  

 

His smile faded, his face becoming thoughtful before it angled away from you again.  “If Cas hadn’t said anything, would you have had any idea?”

 

It took you a moment to figure out he wasn’t talking about mating.  “Wouldn’t have a clue,” you admitted. 

 

He snorted.  “Guess that makes us both a little slow on the uptake.”

 

You had every reason to be blind to things.  He was an archangel.  Not only were you a human, you were  _ you _ .  Nobody paid attention to you, unless they were staring down the barrel of your gun or wearing beer goggles and looking for a one night stand.  

 

The fact that something as mighty as Gabriel would ever doubt himself revealed more to you than any conversation you’d ever had with him.   

 

Maybe Cas was right to push you, and your friend’s voice drifted into your consciousness as you moved closer to Gabriel’s back. 

 

_ “The base of our wings are the most sensitive and vulnerable.  They are our Achilles heel.  To wound us here is debilitating.  Were you to somehow feel the same depth of pain that we do, it would drive you insane, if not outright kill you.  We keep them well protected, and just the act of letting anyone close to this part of us is of great significance.”   _

 

This was one of very few steps in the process in which you had some idea of what you were doing and what to look for.  You slowed, giving him plenty of opportunity to prevent you from moving directly behind him.  That tension returned, his posture straightening once again, but he remained silent as you stepped behind his shoulder.    

 

You tested the waters, removing your hand from his right wing and reaching out to softly stroke the left. It gave a haughty flutter, as if miffed it had taken you this long to acknowledge it, and as you massaged your way up through the middle, you noticed it was much more active in its responses.  

 

“It’s like they have their own personalities,” you murmured, as awed as you were amused by the notion.  

 

“Believe me, they  _ do _ .  Don’t turn your back on that one,” he inclined his head toward the left.  “He tends to get a little handsy.”  

 

Your mirth faltered as you thought about just how handsy  _ you  _ were about to become, provided you didn’t lose your nerve. 

 

_ “It’s also considered a very intimate area and is completely off limits to anyone other than potential mates, though some of us are comfortable also allowing family or very trusted friends access if necessary.”   _

 

_ “So it’s kind of like hallowed ground,” you quipped. _

 

_ You couldn’t imagine Cas’ face getting anymore serious than it already was, but he managed to look even graver, and your humor faded.  “Very hallowed.  For some more than others.  Another time we let our wings out is in battle, and angels have died because they’ve refused to let anyone other than a mate touch them there, even just to tend their wounds.”   _

 

This was it.  This was  _ the  _ moment, and if where you were about to go really was as sacred as Cas made it out to be, you were getting only one shot at this.  

 

_ Don’t fuck this up _ .  Because if you did, Gabriel would never let you within ten feet of him ever again.  

 

You took a deep breath as you brought both your hands in toward his spine.  You gave him plenty of time to tell you to stop or back out of this.  He didn’t say a word, and you wondered if any part of the clamoring in your system was palpable to him.  Your heart was practically hammering in your ears, your hands unsteady as you got them into position as the very base of his wings.  What you didn’t realize was how he, too, had stopped taking air into his lungs, his more basic functions lost as he focused on what was about to happen.  

 

Carefully, you molded your hands to the seam where his wings met his vessel, fingertips reaching across the smooth surface of the feathers as you gently followed the curve of them up his back between his shoulders.  Something weak crackled beneath your palms the further up they moved.  It reminded you of static electricity, the small spurts of energy releasing at random intervals. Once you reached the top ridge, you swept your hands outward, stretching your arms as you moved down each side as far as you could reach.

 

A loud  _ crack  _ broke the silence and the jolt of energy that snapped through you was far more potent.  A shiver raced through him and his back involuntarily arched.  “Oh,  _ woah,  _ ooooo-kay, maybe - maybe that’s enough. We, uh, haven’t really established what kind of grasp you have on this whole mate thing…”

 

You dropped your hands to your side, though you had no intention of letting him run from this, at least not without an explanation.  Despite his words, however, he didn’t move.  You gave him a moment to settle before inserting yourself as close as you could get between his wings, which began angle back on either side of you.  “I know exactly what I’m doing, Gabe.” 

 

He swallowed, inhaling sharply as you brought your hands back to the bottom again.  You slipped your fingers deeper within his feathers as you carefully repeated the motion.  “I understand the significance of where my hands are right now.” 

 

You ran them once again to the top, and this time his wings lowered, tucking closer in toward you with invitation.  The new position allowed to run your hands over the entire upper section that spanned behind his shoulders and a visible shudder rippled through him before fanning out the entire length of the massive appendages.   

 

Your hands returned to where they started, and his entire body went rigid.  A strained, “ _ Wait _ ,” escaped his lips and you immediately froze.  

 

“I am well aware of the significance your father places on things happening in threes.”  You stayed still, giving him time to process the information.   

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”  His question was quiet, uncertain, almost everything that Gabriel was  _ not _ .  He was more vulnerable than you’d ever seen him, and the fact that he was allowing himself to be like this for you only solidified that this was exactly what you wanted.  

 

Cas had been right.  Touching his wings had awoken something within you.  It was familiar and yet foreign, an innate part of yourself that you had never felt stir before now.  It resonated with the same energy you felt fluttering beneath your fingertips while it simultaneously called for it, for  _ him _ .  There was longing woven into the different layers it contained, but mostly there was a glimmer of things you hadn’t felt in ages; wholeness, peace, belonging, and there was more, so much more, just beyond your understanding.   

 

_ “There is no greater feeling than when one is fully chosen and chooses in return.”   _

 

If Cas was right about that as well, what you were glimpsing was only the tip of the iceberg.  

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve even looked at anyone else.  It’s only been you, wingman.”  You admitted.  Your lips curved, your nickname for him never more appropriate.  “So yes, I’m sure.”  

 

“If any part of what you’ve just said is an exaggeration in any way, then don’t do this.” 

 

You could hear the pain of his past echoing beneath his words.  It prickled through your chest, slicing around your heart, and causing you to lose focus.  You slipped your hands beneath his wings, wrapping your arms around his waist as you impulsively hugged him.  

 

“I want this if you want this,” you murmured, resting forehead against the back of his neck.  “I’ll wait if you want me to wait.  I just want a chance with you, Gabriel.  Whatever that means.”     

 

You’d never been so open and direct about your feelings before, and each statement that left your lips stripped you of your outer layers, leaving you feeling exposed and defenseless.  He was so still and rigid against you and the longer you waited for him to respond, the more you were convinced the moment had once again passed.  

 

“Keep going,” he instructed.  

 

You didn’t dare hesitate.  You knew you were walking a fine line and the slightest disruption could send you toppling right off it.  You released him, stepping back to once again place your hands at the base of his wings, and the moment you moved them everything began to change.  

 

Sparks tingled beneath your touch, sending small jolts straight into your pulse where they spread through your system.  Your heart fluttered, the world around you buzzing with newfound vitality, as if every one of your senses was coming online for the first time.  

 

There was an extra layer to the silence where every breath Gabriel took suddenly registered, and you realized he  _ was  _ still breathing, but it had just become uneven and shallow.  The colors of his feathers grew more vivid, glinting against the drabness of your room in a way that made them stand out even more.  The next time you inhaled there was something extra to his scent, something alluring that had you leaning closer to try and see if you could identify it.  

 

Your hands slowed, fingertips caressing him gently.  The gesture became inherently sensual, and you rested your forehead against him once more  There were so many times you had wanted to touch him, to comfort him, to feel the simple contact of his skin against yours.  You felt each and every one of those moments keenly, along with the affection that had spurred them, and there was nothing more you wanted than to make this magnificent being understand how wonderful he was, to hold him, protect him, and above all, to help him find the happiness he deserved.  

 

By the time you finished, you found yourself breathless, your entire being energized.  Your hands remained on the top of his wings which had drawn even closer to you, nestling you between them and keeping you tucked against his back so you couldn’t move.  This had been one of Cas’ vaguer explanations.  He hadn’t mentioned anything about the response your body was having or what to expect from Gabriel.  

 

The way the archangel vanished again was something not even his brother could have anticipated.  

 

You stumbled forward, your knees slamming against the hard floor  and bringing you immediately down from your high. You cursed, the pain jarring, though it wasn’t like a spell being broken.  Everything you felt lingered, adding to the confusion as you tried to figure out what the hell just happened.  

 

“You need to leave,” he ordered.  You glanced up to find him across the room near your dresser again.  HIs body was like stone, his arms pressed tight against his sides.  Somewhere along the way his hands had curled into fists, his knuckles a stark white, and shaking.  His wings had drawn in as far as they could go, jammed uncomfortably into the corner as if he was trying to keep them from you. 

 

This was not a good sign.  

 

_ “Now _ ,” he insisted.  

 

Rejection pierced through your chest.  This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.  Had he changed his mind?  Had you done something wrong?  Was this not really what he wanted? 

 

His eyes stayed riveted to your every moment, watching you warily as you slowly got got back to your feet.  “Gabriel --”  

 

You took a step forward, unsure of what you were going to say.  It didn’t matter.  He had no intention of letting you say anything.  

 

“I mean it,” he warned.  “If you don’t, I’m going to claim you.”

 

**Holy shit.**

 

_ “Repeatedly stroking the wings at the base will release some of his grace into your system where it will then explore you to the most basic of levels, down to the very atoms within your molecules.” _

 

He wanted to claim you.

 

_ “The process can take days, weeks, even months to determine whether you are truly compatible enough to form a bond, and once it does, you will become a beacon, calling to him from the highest levels of his consciousness to the most primal parts of him.” _

 

He wanted to claim you.  

 

_ “To trigger an angel as a whole is dangerous.  You must remember that we are not like you, and while my brother has been in a vessel much longer than any of us, he is still a primordial being and has the capability to hurt you.  Above all, you must never forget, nothing can happen without your consent.” _

 

**He wanted to claim you.** __ He didn’t need days or weeks or months.  He knew  _ now _ .  

 

It shouldn’t have surprised you that Gabriel wouldn’t follow these rules either.  

 

You swallowed.  This was moving so much faster than you anticipated.  

 

It took you all of two seconds to realize you didn’t care if it was.  

 

You took another step toward him, watching as he shrank away.  

 

“Please,” he pleaded, and the look on his face was devastating.  He looked caught between shattering and outright attacking you.  The closer you got, the tighter everything in him became.  You stopped just in front of him, watching as he went eerily still.  It took you a moment to realize he was no longer breathing or blinking, as if he didn’t dare move a muscle with you this close.  

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”  

 

His words wound around your heart, gripping it fiercely to the point you almost couldn’t breathe.  Without thinking you reached up, wanting nothing more than to ease his distress.  The moment you touched his face, however, it only worsened.

 

“You won’t,” you assured him.  “I know you.  I trust you, and I am offering myself to you.”  

 

His eyes widened and he looked almost terrified.   “I - I can barely control myself _now_.  If we start and you change your mind…” His entire body began to tremble, a sense of extreme urgency entering his voice.  “ _Go_.”

 

“No,” you asserted, your stubbornness brightening your gaze.  “I meant what I said.  I want this. I want  _ you _ .”  

 

Gabriel’s control slipped, his movements so fast they had you reeling.  His arm snaked around your middle, pulling you roughly against him as his other went to the back of your head.  His fingers twined through your hair where they roughly pulled, exposing your throat to him.  He buried his face against your neck, breathing heavily against your pulse as he trailed his nose along your jaw.  

 

“Tell me no,” he ordered, his voice dropping to a low snarl, and for the first time ever, you felt wary of him.  You could hear the primordial being starting to emerge; you could feel it thrumming beneath his touch.  You’d only seen it once before, when he’d rescued you from those demons, but you’d been too hurt for it to register at the time.  Now, there was no mistaking the danger that seared across the air, or the overwhelming otherworldly energy rising up around you.

 

You couldn’t find it in you to back down, however. 

 

_ “Promise me one thing, y/n.  Promise you will not do this unless you are certain.  It’s not enough to care about him.  You must be open to the idea of spending the rest of your life with him if everything works out.  You must be able to accept him for what he is.  He will take care of you.  I have no doubt about the affection he holds for you, but he will  _ **_never_ ** _ be human, and there will be moments where what he truly is will take over.  If you fear it, if you have any uncertainties about it, you must not start this.”   _

 

You had promised not only Cas but yourself that you weren’t going to be like the others.  It wasn’t realistic to believe you’d never hurt Gabriel, but you certainly were not going to fail him.  He’d given you an out.  You hadn’t taken it.  

 

You’d made your choice.  

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” you answered.  The word was barely out of your mouth when he slammed you up against the wall, knocking the air from your lungs as his hands locked around your arms like vices.  He pinned them to your side, his mouth crashing down on yours, hard and hungry.  Both your teeth knocked in his frenzy, and before you could catch your breath his tongue pushed between your lips, tasting his way through every nook and leaving his own its wake.  

 

His fervor had your head spinning as much as the lack of oxygen to your brain did.  He finally tore his lips from yours, his breath hot against your skin as he nipped and sucked his way along your neck, leaving a series of sharp stings in his wake.  The thought of how many marks he was leaving behind, and how many more were sure to come, had desire running molten through your veins.

 

The moment he released your arms, his hands were everywhere, sliding up your shoulders, touching your face, sliding down your sides, before traversing back up your stomach and firmly cupping your breasts.  His teeth simultaneously bit into your shoulder and you moaned, your back arching into his touch.  The energy from before ricocheted throughout your system, and everything from the the heat of his body and the way his scent was all over you had you drowning.  

 

No one had ever touched you this way, like they couldn’t get enough of you, like there was nothing else _but_ you.  It was like you were the only thing in Creation he desired, and you found yourself equally ravenous to get a hold of him.  The moment you tried, however, something else took hold of your wrists, bringing them up high over your head.  You wriggled against the invisible restraints, letting out a small sound of frustration.

 

“If you touch me, I’ll lose it,” he rasped, the raw emotions beneath his voice sending a jolt straight down the center of you.  You could feel the dampness gathering, seeping into your underwear and causing it to cling to you.  A gutteral noise erupted through his chest, his hands fisting at the sides of your T-shirt as held himself still for a moment.  “I can already smell how aroused you are.”  He groaned, the desperation beneath the noise reverberating straight through you.  “Father, I need your scent on me.”  

 

He grabbed beneath your thigh, hooking your leg around him as he ground his hips against yours.  He was already so hard, his erection digging into you as he nosed his way between your breasts, nipping and kissing along the valley between them.  The heat of his mouth seeped through the worn fabric, sinking down beneath your skin where it melded with the blaze burning wildly through your stomach.  

 

One moment his fingers were once again clenching the hem of your shirt.  The next, he was pulling his hands apart, tearing your shirt up the center in one swift movement.  He grabbed hold of the cuffs of your sleeves, impatiently ripping them before whipping the garment aside.  A slight pinch along your back and a sudden snap had your bra sailing Chuck knew where across the room, leaving you exposed from the waist up.  

 

Your nipples hardened, forming small peaks at the sudden rush of air.  You gasped as his thumbs immediately brushed over them, sending sparks of pleasure through your system.  His mouth closed over one, sucking the nub firmly between his teeth before starting to pinch and tug at the other.  As with every movement so far, there was a roughness to his actions, but it only pulled from you a series of breathy moans and blasphemies that took most other men some serious foreplay to inspire. 

 

You shivered, though whether it was because you were cold or from the rush of anticipation that washed over you, you weren’t certain.  His hands were hot against your skin, an inferno building beneath his, and you closed your eyes, savoring the contrast.  He grabbed possessively at your breasts, pushing them up against your chest as his teeth went back to the task of leaving small bruises along your collarbone.  

 

He continued to grind himself against you, and your jeans were almost uncomfortably constricting.  The friction itself continued to fan the flames of your desire, but something else began to push its way beneath your pants.  The moment it hit your skin you jerked, your eyes shooting wide open.  

 

The sensation was caught somewhere between a tingle and a vibration that almost had the cells of your body leaping to life on contact.  You couldn’t stand still as it slithered down the dips at the juncture of your thighs, and when it skimmed beneath the bottom of your ass you let out a half-strangled noise, your hips jolting up and forward.  

 

Gabriel groaned, his mouth slamming back down on yours before you could vocalize your surprise.  He took hold of you through your back pocket as the new sensation circled down around the top of your thighs, his hand guiding your hips to repeat the motion they’d just made.   You went to rock against him again, but the fluidness of your movements became interrupted when that stream slipped up along your folds, brazenly dipping between them to explore.  

 

Instead you ended up squirming, your arms twisting in their restraints, as a thin part of it branched off and pushed its way inside you.  It almost felt like a single finger until it continued stretching up the length of your core. You’d never felt anything like this before, and with how dizzying it felt all you could think of was how your vibrator’s best setting had _nothing_ on an angel’s grace.

 

Your head dropped back against the wall as it began to ease in and out of you while the rest continued to tease around your folds, gliding slowly higher.  You held your breath as it neared your clit, your entire body tensing as it ghosted by on either side, swirling up over your mound before slinking down again.  You let out a grunt in frustration just as he brought his attention back to your breasts.  Your disappointment vanished as he took both your nipples between his fingers, lavishing them with attention as he lowered himself in front of you.  He began to leave frantic, open-mouthed kisses across down your sternum, intent on decorating the blank canvas of your torso with just as many splashes of reds and purples as he had above.  

 

This wasn’t anything like you expected.  This was so much _more._ You were unraveling beneath the ferocity of his need, by your own rapidly rising appetite.  His grace widened inside of you, stretching you in preparation.  You swore as part of it curved upward, hitting that spot inside you just right and nearly causing your legs to buckle.  

 

He pulled away from your body, and the sudden absence of everything but his energy had you letting out a small whine.  He dropped to his knees, his hands grabbing his collar and tearing at his shirt, sending buttons scattering in every direction.  He hastily tried to shrug out of the garment and his jacket, a gutteral noise of frustration rumbling in his throat when they became caught on his wings.  Heat danced along the air, his wings giving off the same waves as the pavement on a hot summer's day.  The smell of burning briefly assaulted your nostrils as the clothing slid from his back, his wings searing through them, leaving a set of smoking, charred lines through both sets of fabric.

 

You’d never seen him without his shirt before.  He was a striking contrast of hard and soft, his muscles evident but not as well defined in some areas.  His skin also retained a golden, sun-kissed tint that only augmented the vivid hues of his eyes and wings.  Your hands clenched even tighter, trembling with an irresistible urge to lay claim to that perfect perfection, to mark it just as vividly as he did you.  

 

“God dammit, Gabriel…” you snapped.

 

He glanced up at you, his hair falling around his face in harried strands.  His chest heaved, his breath ragged, a primal shine overtaking his eyes.  This was the archangel, that infinite being that always lurked beneath the surface.  It no longer allowed itself to be contained and you could see it vying for control over his vessel.  

 

Yet, you didn’t find yourself afraid.  Instead, you found yourself in awe as his eyes slid down the length of you, the wildness tempered beneath the reverence with which he palmed your hips.  

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, rubbing his face along your stomach and causing the muscles tighten as his stubble scraped across your skin.  Your head dropped back, knocking against the wall as his grace intensified.  It expanded even further, and the way it rubbed against your walls and continued to stroke that spot had you forgetting what it was you were even complaining about.            

 

You didn’t notice the way your hips began to rock back and forth with the pace of his grace, and it took him releasing a low, feral growl for you to even notice that he had his face between your legs.  His kisses were hot and ravenous, the heat of them sinking beneath your jeans and making you wetter.  An incoherent noise rose from his chest as his hands tore at the front of your pants, snapping the button clean off before he yanked the zipper open.  His fingers hooked beneath your waistband and he ripped your pants from off your body, lifting you straight off your feet in the process.  

 

As soon as you were free your hips swung back, smacking your ass off the wall.  You let out a yelp and his hands were immediately molding over the back of you, massaging the sting away before he created more of his own, his hands digging into the soft curves and leaving bruises on the shape of fingerprints behind.  The pain was different coming from him, melding with your pleasure and adding a completely new and exhilarating layer to it.  

 

He took hold of you behind the knee, opening your leg up to give him access to the inside of your thigh.  He was trying to slow things down, his tongue tracing along your skin before it dipped into the crevice at the juncture of your legs.  You jerked forward, thrusting into his face, and his resolve crumbled as your scent hit him full force.

His hands came up, shredding your underwear as he hoisted your legs up onto his shoulders.  He buried his face against your folds, his tongue diving eagerly into them to lap at your juices. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” you hissed as he pushed it inside of you, making you squirm as he worked it in and out of you along with his grace.  You were  _ so _ close, that band of desire so taut and ready to snap it was almost painful.  

 

“Gabriel,” you pleaded, needing just a little something more.  He immediately responded, gold snapping up and refocusing slightly.  

 

“I gotcha, sweetheart,” he answered, his eyes filled with the promise of all things wicked and satisfying as he leaned back, shifting you slightly.  He pressed his face against you again and with a single, quick flick of his tongue found your clit.  You let out a cry, your body dancing as he repeated the motion over and over again, dragging you closer and closer to that precipice before throwing you straight over it.  

 

An incoherent string of syllables fell from your lips as your orgasm crashed through you, your  body shuddering as it clenched around his grace.  It was the most intense rush of sensation you’d ever experienced and you almost blacked out from the force of it.  The only thing that kept you grounded was sudden, sharp contrast of having  _ nothing  _ stimulating your body anymore as Gabriel withdrew his mouth and grace from you.   

 

The endorphins that swam through your mind made the world feel fuzzy, and your head lazily lolled back as you released a satisfied sigh.  You were vaguely aware of the ache in your arms from having your wrists still bound above your head, some more of your weight shifting onto your shoulders as he eased your legs off of him.  

 

He gripped behind your thighs, supporting you as he rose, and the sound of his pants dropping to the floor had your head lifting. He eagerly stepped out of them, kicking them aside as he guided you back against the wall.  Your eyes went wide as you took in the sight of him completely naked, his cock flushed and throbbing with want.  

 

He lifted you up, using your weight to sink you rapidly down on him.  You were so ready he was able to enter you all but the last few inches and despite his preparation you found your body resisting accommodating his girth.  His mouth slated over yours, his fingers digging into your waist and you knew what was coming.  He drew his hips back, snapping them forward with enough force to bury himself completely in you.  His hunger swallowed your sharp cry, his tongue sliding over yours, dampening the sound even further.  

 

At first his size was uncomfortable, and you weren’t certain if it was the lack of sex or if he simply was the largest person you’d ever been with, but you felt fuller than you could ever recall being.  He drew himself back again, starting with short, shallow strokes until the initial ache began to ease.  His entire lower half trembled with his efforts not to let loose and just fuck you as part of him was screaming to do, that feral undercurrent reverberating out from beneath his vessel straight into your system.    

 

He couldn’t last long.  His lips released yours as he buried his face in the side of your neck, his thrusts becoming faster and needy.  The force of his pounding drove the air from your lungs, and the only time you were able to make a noise was when he slammed all the way into you.  You felt the embers of your desire ignite again, his grace returning and adding oxygen to the fire.  It latched onto your clit, swirling and sucking the sensitive spot before lavishing the same attention on your nipples.  

 

“You feel so fucking good,” he grunted, and your noises took on a sense of urgency as you struggled against the bonds of his grace.   

 

You were done with this.  You no longer wanted to be bound.  You wanted to touch him.   _ Now _ .  

 

The thought had no sooner crossed your mind when he released you, pausing to catch you as you slumped forward onto him.  Your hands dove into his hair, fingers curling tightly within the sweat dampened strands.  You tugged at them, dragging his mouth back to yours so you could pull his lips between your teeth.  Your gentle suckles turned into a harsh nip and you drew a half-strangled sound from deep within him before he went back to slamming into you.  

 

Your hands smoothed up the taut muscles of his arms before moving over his chest, using your nails to leave a trails of welted red and pink behind.  You raked them down and around his sides, sweeping them up the outer edge of his back.  You boldly grazed the line of feathers closest to his skin, wondering what kind of reaction you’d get.  

 

He let out a low snarl in Enochian, his hips stuttering as his grip on you turned crushing.  He yanked you away from the wall and you hastily wrapped your legs and arms around him to keep yourself upright.  The air around you soared with that infinite feeling again, and for a moment you were afraid you pushed him too far.  

 

His mouth came down on your neck, sucking greedily on your pulse as he stalked across the room.  He brought you over to the bed where he dropped down on the edge of it, never once unsheathing himself from inside you.  

 

“Again,” he rasped, his grip on your hips crushing as he began to move you up and down on top of him with long, languid strokes. You brought your hand back up, fingers rifling through the underside of his wing.  You pulled a low moan from him and for a moment he lost control, giving a series of quick thrusts before he managed to keep himself seated.

 

“Don’t stop,” he breathed, beginning to bounce you more insistently on him.  This time you used both hands, enjoying the way he shuddered and shook.  With every gentle caress and tug you dismantled him, until he was pistoning up into you so hard you could barely keep your fingers on his feathers.  If it hadn’t been for his grace, it would have been too much, but combined, you felt those wanton flames spreading through you again, flaring outward from your core and consuming you.

 

It became more difficult to keep your concentration, your movements growing sloppy.  You reached up and grabbed the upper ridge, unable to do much else but hang on as he fucked you in earnest.  He seemed fine with that until a particularly hard thrust jostled you, throwing you off balance and causing his wings to bear your full weight to keep from falling backwards.  

 

He let out a loud shout, his eyes closing as ecstasy flooded his features.  His thrusts grew erratic and you thought he might be on the verge of coming.  When he looked back up at you, however, everything had shifted, the more basic emotions once again swirling in the center of his stare.  

 

A thrill ran through you as he finally gave himself over to it, and he pulled you up from his lap, pushing you onto your back in one smooth motion.  He placed a leg on either side of your knees, the world giving a frantic twirl as he deftly flipped you onto your stomach.  He grabbed you by the waist, dragging you toward him until your legs were partially over the edge of the mattress.  One hand splayed across your lower back, holding you in place, while the other slipped into the back of your hair.  His fingers tightened, pulling slightly as he angled you in a way that allowed his mouth to come down on yours.   

 

His lips moved down along your jaw, nipping down along your neck as he murmured, “You are mine.  Every part of you belongs to me now.”  He pushed his way back inside of you, drawing a deep, satisfied moan from your mouth.   

 

His fingers released their hold, slipping down beneath your chin and up the side of your face so that he could cradle it in his palm.  His pupils were dark and expansive, nearly swallowing gold in their hunger.  The sliver of color that remained burned brighter than you had ever seen, and his stare fixed upon you intently.  

 

“Say it.”  His words were more of a plea than a command, that primal yearning skirting the fringe of desperation.  

 

“I belong to you, Gabriel.”  

 

No sooner had you said his name than he pulled his hips back.  You whimpered as he almost withdrew from you completely, only the very tip of resting within you.  He released your face, allowing it to drop back down before he took hold of your waist and slammed back into you.  

 

“And.  Every.  Inch. Of me. Is  _ yours _ .”  His words became punctuated by his thrusts and your loud cries as he made certain you felt every single inch he had to offer.  You could feel the ferocity with every snap of his hips as he buried himself over and over again, making sure he reached as deep as he could.  Possessiveness radiated from beneath his touch as he palmed the curves of your ass, fingers sinking into the soft flesh.  He thrusts were fast and demanding, his hands bouncing you up and down on the mattress instead of fucking you into it.    

 

You were beyond being able to make any sounds as he resumed the breathless pace from before, but this time it felt different.  Something shifted in the way his energy flowed around you.  It no longer just tingled along your skin, but sank down beneath it.  You could feel his power saturating you, reaching down to places far deeper than where your desire resided.   

 

A heady rush surged through you, the flames inside you igniting in an all-encompassing burst of wildfire.  You came for a second time, your walls gripping him tight.  This time, the world didn’t fade away, though the heights you reached were just as great.  You remained tethered, the name of your anchor falling from your lips as everything but the archangel disappeared from existence.  

 

“Fuck,” he muttered, your name not far behind, your shudders causing his pace to falter as he followed you over that edge.  He gave a few, short thrusts before he sheathed himself in you one final time, his entire body shaking as he filled you with his seed.  You rode out the aftershocks of your pleasure together, his arms eventually giving out.  He flopped on top of you, his body almost dead weight as the manic storm that had overtaken him began to clear, and you found yourself grateful his vessel was only sizeable below the belt.  

 

You weren’t anymore capable of movement than he was, the pathways between your mind and muscles completely offline.  You did, however, retain the ability to breathe.  At least, you were trying to.

 

“Human,” you panted.  “Air still required.”  

 

“Mmmmm,” he murmured, face pressed into the damp strands that clung to your back.  “Archangel, remember? I’ll bring you back if you suffocate.”  

 

You let out a giggle, something you were certain you hadn’t done since you were six, the high from your experience still coursing through you.  You felt drunk off him, your system steeped in an intriguing contrast of exhilaration and exhaustion, and if he hadn’t been interfering with your basic functioning, you would have let him stay there all night.

 

“You don’t have my consent to kill me,” you reminded.

 

He raised up onto his elbows, relieving you of most of his weight.  He nosed his way through your hair until he uncovered the nape of your neck.  He began to pepper it with light, sweet kisses, and the smile that stretched across your features was as wide as it was satisfied.  

 

“I suppose that wouldn’t be an ideal way to start things off.”  He pulled back your hair, continuing his tender trail of affection down along your shoulder when he caught sight of the bites and bruises he’s left behind.  

 

“Did I hurt you?”  His concern was palpable as was the guilt that came rushing in behind it. 

 

You picked your head up and looked back at him.  “Not in a way I didn’t enjoy.” 

 

He shifted his weight onto his arm, his fingers coming up to the worst of the marks.  You felt his grace stir in preparation to heal you and hastily reached up and grabbed his hand.

 

“Leave them,” you told him.  

 

His brow furrowed, amber suddenly appraising.  He looked like he was about to question you, but at the last moment he simply nodded.  He placed another kiss against your temple before sliding out of you, a double dose of disappointment flooding you at the loss of him inside and against you.

 

He had no intention of staying separated.  He rolled you over, scooping you up into his arms before he dropped back onto the mattress.   He cradled you to his side as he settled you head on top of his chest.  A sense of calm encircled you along with his arm, and he held you snugly against him as if afraid you might somehow slip out of his grasp.

 

You took a moment to appreciate the simple contact and the contentedness that hung in the silence between you.  The limitations of your humanity quickly caught up with you, your eyes growing heavy against the heat of his body and the rhythmic cadence of his heart. 

 

“I don’t suppose the next part of this ritual involves fucking the life back into me, does it?”  You murmured, your words taking on a tired slur.  

 

He chuckled, his wings curling up and draping over the length of you until you were ensconced in warmth and the pleasant hum of his energy from head to toe.  “This is the part where you let me take care of you and rest.”  

 

“Do I need to clap my hand three times and do a jig so you can stay, or is my consent enough?”  Sarcasm colored the sleepiness of your voice and you felt him smile as he nuzzled into the side of your neck.

 

“Sweetheart, for that, all you have to do is ask once.”  He dropped a kiss on the crown of your head before he spent the rest of the night holding you as you finally got your first real sleep in days.  


End file.
